Dìlamìla Eskendapūr
Biography Dìlamìla Eskendapūr was born on 13/5/306,773 to a Duneesh father and Vitinxys mother. She is the current and only Rashbín, and operates under the guise of the Elo Rashbín. The Rashbíns are Moobish with the ability to enter the Soul Realm, or afterlife, and communicate and even bring the souls back into the physical world. Since age 4, Dìlamìla has had the occasional dreams where she would enter the Soul Realm. She eventually told her parents at age 7, and they contacted the Rashbín Citavendt. There already was a Rashbín, the 180 year old Olyna Rashbín. The Olyna Rashbín met with Dìlamìla and confirmed Dìlamìla was indeed a Rashbín. The Citavendt ordered that Dìlamìla be pulled out of public schooling to study at the Citavendt, under the guise she was transferring schools, and Dìlamìla's parents agreed. Dìlamìla began to full time study at Citaventya, Nëon, and only saw her parents monthly. A whole cover story was approved by the Moobish government to conceal Dìlamìla and her family's identity. A year later was when it was formally announced a second Rashbín existed. Two existing at the same time was very rare, but the Moobish are currently going through a Golden Era where Mo’s will has been especially prevelant. After reaching adulthood, Dìlamìla had cut off nearly all contact with her parents, following in the steps of being a successful Rashbín. She was also motivated to be a very active Rashbín, something Olyna Rashbín wasn't. Olyna only did the occasional temporary vivira, but began practicing full vivira once it was evident that was something Dìlamìla wanted to do. Dìlamìla and Olyna worked with the Moobish government during the Moobish Daanshi War, but didn't vivira many as it was such a costly process on them and on resources. They instead gathered intel from the recently deceased. Olyna ultimately passed all the Rashbín duties to Elo when they died on 7/8/306,806 YA. They chose to remain anonymous after death, and only those in the Citavendt knew who they were before becoming the Olyna Rashbín. Elo became the first Rashbín to revive Humans, to which they have revived 110, holding a popular curated lottery of reviving 3 humans a month, in addition to some others in certain circumstances. Grieving families nominate a family member, the Citavendt picks a short list, and then 3 a month are chosen to be revived. Most of these chosen souls go back to happy families, though some face scrutiny by the jealous public. Elo also has a 6 month guarante, if the person died again in 6 months (not including by suicide), Elo will revive them again. Elo has been a very active Rashbín with their amount of revivals and court testimonies from dead witnesses. They visit the Soul Realm nearly everyday, something that can be quite exhausting for both mind and body. They limit the amount of vivira Val’s they do partially because of Rashbín Citavendt ethic’s and partially to how difficult it can be to do continually. Personal Life Dìlamìla's helper and Vansha (Voice), the red headed Reimy Olyndar often stands in for the Elo Rashbín at public appearances. As the Elo Rashbín, Dìlamìla always wears the Vivira mask, clothes covering her skintone, and a wig. When Dìlamìla goes out, she wears sunglasses to hide her cloudy eyes (a somewhat secret signature for Rashbín), and can't be seen out with Reimy. Reimy will still occasionally accompany her is disguise, and members of the Citavendt will always watch over Dìlamìla if she chooses to go out. Dìlamìla is quite thin for a Moobish, she doesn't have much of an appetite and often needs to be reminded to eat. Reimy Olyndar has been Dìlamìla's best friend and confidant for 20 years and her girlfriend for about 13 years. Notes * Dìlamìla is 63% Vivixen, 29% Daruung, 8% Byb. Vitinxys need only have 5% of blood from their least most race. * She is able to temporarily and permanently move souls into host bodies, see roaming souls (ghosts), go into the Soul Realm, and take someone’s soul from the physical realm into the Soul Realm, turning them into a vegetable. * Original note on Dìlamìla, Circa early 2016: “The Elo Rashbín. The only currently alive Rashbín that is very generous in going to the dead realm and talking to humans possibly helping with murder cases. Real name Dìlamìla Eskendapūr. Mixed with grey brown medium skin and grey hair lighter highlights. Off putting blue grey white eyes that are cloudy but clear. 38. Old but young. Wears a mask of Vivira the legendary Truna Rashbín.” soul realm.png|Dilamila in the Soul Realm Dilamila Eskendapur.png|Dìlamìla in '814 The Elo Rashbin.png|Dìlamìla as the Elo Rashbin dilamila and reimy.png|Dilamila and Reimy in a rare outing and photo together dila cryin.png|Dilamila, not holding up well from the stress IMG 0761.JPG|The Mask of Vivira and Dìlamìla in '809 Elo.jpg|The Elo Rashbin symbol dila and reimy sunset.png|Dila and Reimy watching a sunset Category:Moobish Category:Character Category:Vitinxys Category:Present day